Esperanza
by Mei80
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogía de fics junto con Conocerte. Hameron. Mini shortfic.


Se levantó lentamente la camiseta mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él, tumbado en su butaca, había esperado durante minutos a que ella apareciera para decirle qué tal el paciente y para zanjar el tema que se traían entre los dos. La vio acercarse a él antes de descubrir parte de su piel frente a él. Alargó su mano derecha hasta la cintura y extrajo unos billetes doblados con cuidado. Con ellos entre los dedos índice y corazón tendió su mano hasta él, ofreciéndole lo pactado en su apuesta.

House la miró a los ojos, en su cara una mueca entre la sorpresa y la estupefacción. Acaba de decirle, segundos antes, que él estaba contento, que por fin había demostrado que ningún matrimonio podía funcionar. Y ahora allí estaba, frente a él, regalándole la prueba más fehaciente de que ella opinaba lo mismo. Le costaba entenderla; Cameron nunca había sido así, había demostrado su fe inquebrantable en el amor, su absoluta confianza en el matrimonio. El ceder ante él, darle la razón por medio del pago de la deuda era, para House, como perderla.

Alzó la mano hasta la suya para alcanzar el dinero. Tocó sus dedos ligeramente, acariciándolos. Nunca podía tocarla, tenían una especie de acuerdo mudo pero firmado para que no sucediera. Porque habría sido demasiado, se habría cruzado un límite peligroso para los dos. Siempre había sido un imposible. Sus dedos le parecieron suaves y tiernos, le tendían la recompensa con confianza y amistad. Le daban la razón en todo cuanto había dicho y hecho aquellos últimos dos días. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y le habló, dejándole sorprendido ante la osadía y el arranque de sinceridad.

- Bendita ignoracia. -su voz, un susurro. Una declaración de equivocación. Una confesión. El haber vivido engañada toda una vida para descubrir que nada es lo que en apariencia parece.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron como puñales. No podía creer que ella hubiera tirado la toalla; nunca lo imaginó. Cameron era la única persona que conocía que mantenía la fe, para ella misma y para él. Sin su fuerza él perdería todo su lado humano. Porque ella, además de centrarle, le regalaba lo que él no tenía: el sentimiento, la emoción. Mataba su racionalidad obsesiva. Sintió que perdía algo al oirla hablar.

- Me dijiste -siguió hablando Cameron, en voz muy baja- que yo era como tu padre. Porque solo sé decir la verdad. -él asintió. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que se lo dijo. Recordaba aquellas frases que pronunció como una declaración de amor frustrada, una fórmula mal construida para decirle que eran el uno para el otro- Sé que en lo más profundo de ti mismo -suspiró ante lo que iba a decirle- no eres más que un ser humano más. No eres tan especial. No eres un bicho raro. Y no por eso me gustas. Eres como tu madre, demasiado bueno, demasiado incapaz de no amar.

Él asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo. Recordó a su madre; siempre había tenido una relación muy buena con ella. La adoraba por encima de todo, le había entendido como nadie en la vida. Odiaba a su padre, porque era alguien a quien quería sin poder remediarlo, alguien por quien sentía aprecio sin desearlo. Agarró con fuerza el mango de su bastón. No por rabia, no por impotencia. Sino porque pensar y sentir dolían.

- Llevan casados 47 años. Son felices. -dijo él sin ni siquiera pensar las palabras que pronunciaba. Pasaron por su mente tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de retenerlas antes de que llegaran a sus labios. Por unos segundos incluso pensó que quizá no las había dicho. Lo había hecho.

Cameron lo miró extrañada. ¿Una confesión? ¿Una libreración? ¿Una declaración?

- Así que... -comenzó a hablar ella lentamente. Lo miró en la oscuridad del despacho, solamente iluminado por la luz de la pequeña lámpara de pie- ¿Aún hay esperanza? -le sonrió, sin saber si aquello que brotaba de sus labios era una afirmación o una pregunta. Él levantó los hombros y apartó la mirada de sus ojos. Incluso él dudaba. Ella dudaba también, podía verlo en su cara. Dos años de seguridad, dos minutos de arrepentimiento y descubrimiento, segundos de dudas.

Pasó casi un minuto hasta que ella reaccionó. Dio varios pasos atrás y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir. Mientras andaba hacia la puerta su mente no paraba. En su cabeza daban vueltas sus palabras, su extraño giro. House la descolocaba siempre, esta vez había sido más que eso. No le creyó cuando él le preguntó si parecía contento, pensó en que sería una excusa para jugar con ella. Ahora le creía, sus padres eran para él la mayor prueba de su equivocación durante días y años. Ellos eran la prueba viviente de que la felicidad duradera junto a otra persona era posible.

Al llegar al quicio de la puerta oyó su voz ronca y fuerte.

- Cameron. -ella se paró en seco y se giró para mirarla. House sostenía los billetes en alto, brindándoselos de nuevo, devolviéndoselos.

- Quédatelos. -le contestó mientras le sonreía- Ni siquiera sabes si he ganado la apuesta.

Salió de su despacho y su silueta desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo del hospital. En aquel despacho, segundos después, sólo se oyó el sonido de un billete rasgado por la mitad. El sonido de una promesa futura, quizá un improbable, nunca un imposible.

House sonrió. Porque él era _él_. Porque ella era _ella_. Eran ellos. Porque sus padres habían sido felices durante 47 años. Juntos.


End file.
